V for Vignettes
by Boducky
Summary: A series of short stories, focusing on V and Evey learning to live together. Myself, BelmontBellamy and Freespiritedone. Kudos to Belmont for the idea, we don't own V, I take credit for the crappy stories. The good ones belong to Belmont and Free.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers,**

**We three are trying a bit of something new. A series of vignettes (100 words or less), related or not we have yet to determine, but we hope you enjoy them. **

**Chapter 1: Adjusting to a New Life**

**Eggs by BoDucky**

The smell of frying eggs wafts through the Shadow Gallery. V looks up, hearing the bedroom door open. Evey shuffles into the room, looking sleepy.

"I've made breakfast."

Evey places a hand over her mouth, making a beeline for the bathroom. She stumbles through the door, half asleep. She was disturbed from her slumber by jarring pains in her abdomen. She is early this month.

Rubbing her eyes, she plops down on to the toilet to release the pressure in her bladder.

She falls through with a shriek, cursing V.

"How many times have I told you to lower the lid!"

**Indecision by Belmont-Bellamy**

Should he? Shouldn't he? He stood looking, debating, trying to decide. The anxiety of the situation was really getting to him. If he did, she would be furious with him, or at the very least, angry. She did enjoy it _so_ much. If he didn't, well then, he would be frustrated with himself for the rest of the day. After all, he enjoyed it too.

What to do? What to do?

'Oh hell, I'll bring her more bubble bath!'

He dumped the remainder of the bottle in the tub and turned on the water.

**Bottles by FreeSpiritedOne**

_Women must accumulate bottles_, thought V as he left the bathroom. How many types of shampoo does one woman need? What makes bubble bath different from body wash which are both different from shampoo? Are they not all soap?

As he passed by the laundry room he noted another congregation of bottles atop the washing machine. Where once there had been all purpose detergent and fabric softener now there were a host of laundry options. Evey had fabric softener, drier sheets, scented bleach, detergent with bleach, without bleach, for delicates, for black clothes…

For black clothes? What a marvelous invention!


	2. Chapter 2

**Vignettes: Chapter 2**

**Discovery by Belmont-Bellamy**

No, no, no, no. It's indecent. It's obscene.

Don't look! No, no, no…._don't look_.

Who would have thought she would…?

How could she? How did she?

No, no, no.

Oh no…not now, not now, not now! Down boy, _down!_

Gack! That wasn't! Oh, God, it was! _Calm,_ stay calm.

Breathe…one, two, three. Calm!

Stay focused and calm….

She is only wearing one of your shirts and that's it, nothing else.

_Wait!_

Hang on a bit! Back up! Rewind! Wait a moment!

_NO!_

She is _only_ wearing one of your shirts and _that's it_! _Nothing else._

Oooooh, noooooo, no, no, no!

**An Angel by BoDucky**

When V cannot sleep at night, he finds himself standing outside of Evey's door. A sliver of light creeps through her door, illuminating a thin line of her rumpled bedclothes and slender body.

She is a vision of beauty; her dainty fingers gently curled, a slender arm thrown across her stomach. Beautiful locks of light-brown hair fan out on the pillow, framing her relaxed face. Dark eyelashes rest against high, delicate cheekbones, her luscious lips slightly parted. She is a vision of innocent, blissful beauty.

So why did his angel have to make such _unholy_ snoring noises as she slept?

**A Need by FreeSpiritedOne**

V enjoyed the early hours spent alone in quiet preparation for the coming day. A leisurely shower, a good oiling for his boots and gloves and a visit by the whetstone for each of his beloved knives began each day.

Never having had a flatmate, he had never considered the possibility his morning rituals could be disrupted.

Listening to piercingly off key singing over the sound of running water and wondering how long his torment would last, V's bladder informed him building a second bathroom had just leapt to the top of his 'To Do' list.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vignettes**

**Chapter 3**

**The Art of Being Heard by FreeSpiritedOne**

V entered the TV room and sighed. Sometimes he felt like he was talking to himself. In the past he had talked to himself, the art and any other inanimate objects which appeared conversant.

He had stopped communing with his old friends in favor of his new living audience when Evey arrived.

For a master of oratory, to be so completely misunderstood or ignored seemed impossible. Surely she had heard him when he last communicated his wishes.

He stooped and began picking up the candy wrappers, tissues and socks littering his once spotless environment, thinking_, I am not the maid. _

**Choices and Consequences by BoDucky**

Never in his life had V been more perplexed. Laid before him was a myriad of options.

But which was the right choice?

Dry weave?

Super-absorbent?

Light?

Multi-pack?

Wings or tabs?

Curved applicator?

How the hell did people decide?

People were starting to stare. He was blushing underneath his realistic mask. Finally, he grabbed a package, strode towards the checkout and paid.

Back at home, Evey sat on the couch, looking uncomfortable. With a sigh of relief, she raced to grab the package from him.

"Pads with mega-wings?" she growled. "V, I'mon my period, _not going hang gliding!_"

**The Binding Force of the Universe by Belmont-Bellamy**

'Glue!'

Evey ran to the kitchen, grabbing the basket setting on the stone ledge, practically squealing at the discovery of the tube of super glue.

Carefully, oh so carefully, she dabbed a little on the pieces of stone.

'One, one thousand, two, one thousand, three, come on hold. Please hold.'

'Oh no!'

She looked up.

'No, oh no.'

Racing across the room she dove for the couch, flicking on the television.

'Evey?' asked V, as he entered the room. 'Are you alright?'

'Sure.'

He looked at her curiously and then reached for her arm, pulling it from behind her back.

'Evey, dearest, why are you glued to this sculpture?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings, dear readers! Yet another vignette, but with a bit of a change. Poor Freespiritedone is busy with summer courses (smart girl), so we have someone else joining in. Ladies and gents, please give a big round of applause to PEACHI! and the crowd goes wild!**

**Chapter 4:**

**A Woman's Thing by Peachi**

_Should I move it? Dare I touch it?_

V is loathed to ask.

He hates drawing attention to such things.

But feels he must.

It cannot stay there, it's terrifying.

All those hooks and things.

_Should I fight it? Jab it with a knife maybe?_

_No, no. You might provoke it._

It's been there for days.

Staring at him. Just lying there.

Relishing in his obvious anguish.

If he has to pass it, he skirts right around it.

_Goodness knows what it's capable of._

He eyes it up suspiciously, then calls out…

"_Evey…can you please move your bra?"_

**Time together by Belmont-Bellamy**

Flick.

Flick, flick.

Flick, flick, flick, flick.

When a man comes home from a hard day of toppling governments and killing people, he wants to rest.

Flick, flick, flick.

Evey understood that. He needed a few moments to just sit back, unwind, and relax.

Flick, flick, flick, flick, flick.

She would not begrudge him this time he needed.

Flick, flick……flick.

She only wanted him to do one thing.

Flick, flick, flick, flick, flick, flick, flick, flick, flick, flick, flick.

Pick one channel and stay on it!

Flick, flick, flick.

**Murderous mood by Boducky**

She has spent little time here, but seen many of his moods. Never has she seen him like this.

Gone is the charming banter, intelligent conversations, attentive listening. There are no movies playing, no jaunty sword-fights with suits of armor.

V is edgy, morose, silent. Preoccupied.

But why?

He leaves that night, elusive as usual but uncharacteristically terse.

She does not understand. Was it something she had done?

He returns later, still moody but seemingly satisfied.

Sitting on the couch, she sees the news. Prothero. Dead. A glance at V tells all.

She has seen his murderous mood.


End file.
